1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to walker apparatus and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to substantially body-length walker apparatus for people who have walking disabilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art (Prior Art Statement)
The following statement is intended to be a prior art statement in compliance with the guidance and requirements of 37 C.F.R. 1.56, 1.97 and 1.98.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 240,214 issued to Allen discloses an invalid's walker having two substantially circular members which are displaced a fixed vertical distance from each other by a plurality of inwardly inclining longitudinal members. The circular members are proposed to be pivotal about an axis extending longitudinally along the front of the walker. When these members are pivoted to the rear in a closed fashion whereby the members are in their substantially circular configuration, both the upper and lower circular members are disclosed to be locked at the rear. This patent further discloses that the walker apparatus is to be supported by four wheels or casters. What appear to be two vertically adjustable hand grips or rests are also shown.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,550 issued to Ingalls et al discloses another type of walking device. This device includes two semi-circular horizontal members which are vertically separated by a plurality of fixed length rods. The lower semi-circular member is supported by a plurality of rollers. Attached to the upper semi-circular member are two crutch-like supports. These supports are both horizontally and vertically adjustable with respect to the member to which they are attached. Another patent which discloses apparently crutch-like members is U.S. Pat. No. Des. 181,957 issued to Callahan.
Still another type of walker is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,354,893 issued to Schmerl. The proposal of this patent includes a three-sided frame having four legs. The front two legs terminate in rubber members. The rear two legs terminate in roller elements. Also included in the frame are two hand grips. Another patent which discloses a walking aid which includes frictionally engagable material for contacting the surface on which the aid is used is U.S. Pat. No. 2,847,057 issued Holcombe. This proposal also includes a pair of handle bars, each of which is connected to the opposite end of the vertical member to which the frictionally engagable material is attached. In addition to these two patents, U.S. Pat. No. 2,792,874 issued to Sundberg proposes a walker device having brake shoes which automatically grip the supporting surface when an undue force is applied to the upper structure. The undue force may be transmitted through a set of handle bars which are also included in the proposal.
Still other types of walkers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,088 issued to Thomas, U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,425 issued to Rigal, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,448,783 issued to Blewitt et al. The Thomas patent proposes a device having a three-sided foldable frame. This frame includes a plurality of legs which may be telescoped to provide vertical adjustment. This device is also proposed to include hand grips at the upper extremities of the device and foot pads at the lower extremities of the device. The Rigal patent also discloses a walker which includes members capable of height adjustment. This apparatus is also proposed to be foldable and to include a plurality of rubber feet. Finally, the Blewitt patent also discloses a structure having legs which may be adjusted to vary the height of the apparatus.
As is apparent from these cited references, there is a need for walker apparatus to assist those who have walking disabilities to be more mobile. However, these references have shortcomings in that they fail to propose solutions to other needs of the people who use the walker apparatus. For example, the cited references fail to disclose a support structure which extends all the way from the floor to the underarms of the user. Such an elongated structure is necessary to provide the invalid with the necessary support and stability to adequately and safely move about.
Another shortcoming of the cited references is the failure to disclose an apparatus which encloses the user within a structure having an easily accessible locking means positioned at the front upper region of the structure. Such a structure and locking means is necessary to safely support the user and yet be easily openable by such user without the aid of another person or without the need of turning around.
Still another shortcoming of the above references is their failure to propose a structure for supporting a paraplegic in an upright position and for providing such person who does not have the use of the lower portion of his body with a means of upright locomotion. In particular, the cited references fail to disclose a structure having floor-length crutch members combined with a support structure. Certainly such a walker apparatus is needed by those persons who do not have the lower body strength to support themselves or to ambulate.
A further example of the shortcomings of the prior references is their failure to disclose a support structure having handles which extend forwardly thereof to positions which coincide with the natural location of the hands of an infant who is holding on to or pushing an object in front of him. Such a feature is needed to permit infants who have walking disabilities to easily use a walker apparatus.
In light of these disadvantages Applicant believes that no previously disclosed device which is known to her indicates, either singly or in combination, the present invention.